


Wasteland

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Kamui met Fuuma, he hated him instantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasteland

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ June 16, 2008.

The first time he saw Fuuma, he hated him instantly. There was just something about the man that rubbed him the wrong way. He stood overconfidently, one hit slightly jutted out to the side, hand on hip, smile rippling across his face. It was aggravating. He’d only been in this world a short while, but he’d already grown accustomed to politely depressing faces—little smiles were as rare as the water beneath the building, where his twin slept. He didn’t like the way this man smiled, leaning casually against a crumbling pillar. Something glinted in his eyes that didn’t match the smile.   
  
“So you’re the new arrival,” he said and Kamui’s frown deepened. The man, still grinning, dusted off his shoulders resolutely.   
  
“So?”  
  
“I just felt like taking a look for myself,” Fuuma said.   
  
The crossbows hovered behind Kamui, ready to fire at will. Already they’d so eagerly accepted him as their leader, eager for someone they could put their trust in. This wasteland of a world had only glimmers of hope in it, and perhaps to them he was something of a prophet. Kamui didn’t like it, but he had to wait for now, until he and Subaru could leave together.   
  
The man was still smiling, but his eyes were as hard and cold as steel. The juxtaposition didn’t settle well with Kamui. He couldn’t trust anyone in this world, especially someone who smiled like that.   
  
“Well you’ve seen. Now go away.”   
  
And the man laughed. And that solidified his hatred.


End file.
